WOMIWalking On Melting Ice
by SharkySharkneto
Summary: This is just the information about the story. The first chapter will be posted soon.
1. The Information

(WOMI)Walking On Melting Ice

By Killeh1 aka Kassie

A Jalice Story (Alice&Jasper)

Alice & Jasper adopt a half human, half vampire child.

They name her, Violet Astoria Finch Cullen.

Plot-

Their daughter leaves to join a coven and after a while joins the Volturi and becomes Marcus's mate.


	2. Chapter1: Surprises

Chapter1: Surprises

*Alice POV*

I lifted my head breaking out of the haze I had been in, my eyes filled with wonder at what I had just seen jumping to my feet I raced off shouting "Jasper!"

"Yes love?" came the light reply of my husband as he strolled around the corner. I watched in utter amusement as he took in my overly excited emotions and almost fell over with shock. Laughter burst from my lips, I nearly had forgotten what I had yelled to him about until it dawned upon me.

"Jasper I saw a child…our child." I beamed at him my face bright. "We had adopted her so we need to go meet the mother; she is carrying a half-breed like Renesmee." I babbled my mind buzzing with excitement.

Jasper only nodded at my assessment taking my hand gently in his. "Where to Alice?" he breathed as we raced through the dense trees. "Columbia. The mothers name is Sophia Astoria Finch." I replied smoothly not missing a beat.

Three days later we arrived in Columbia, of course I already knew where the mother was and surprisingly enough she was waiting for us. "Hello bloodtakers I've been expecting your arrival." Sophia smiled at us her hands folding over her protruding stomach.

"Sophia it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen but you may call me Alice, and this is my husband Jasper Whitlock Hale." I smiled politely at her moving to sit at her side.

Sophia nodded to both of us glancing rather cautiously at my husband. "You're an empath. And you, you're a seer. Correct?" A bit stunned we both nodded at her, she knew our powers…but how? We hadn't told her anything but our names.

"Sophia, how did you know we were coming?" I murmured softly, gently placing my hand over one of hers that rested upon her swollen stomach.

"The shaman of my tribe had told me bloodtakers like the one who had given me this child, were coming to give my baby a good home and a life she deserves. Yes my child is a female; don't ask me how I know. I just do. I also know that when this baby arrives I'll die but as long as she lives I will be at peace." Sophia explained in a quiet voice.

"So, your bloodtaker; where is he?" Jasper inquired raising an eyebrow curiously. "I don't mean to prod just curious." He quickly rebuffed his question.

"He is gone. To the royalty he told me, if I am gone he explained he had no will to live. I suspect I'll see him soon enough." Sophia sighed almost longingly. "My shaman said that our spirits would find each other again."

"Aw that's so sweet, I hope Jazzy find me in the afterlife." I grinned cooing at the cuteness.

"Erg that won't be necessary love because we'll never die." Jasper murmured kissing my lips softly sending a buzz through my system. I smiled softly at him. "I know but if death ever comes for us I'll know."

Two weeks passed until the child was finally born and as Sophia had said it was a girl, her mother unfortunately passed away as we had suspected. Jasper and I named the child; Violet Astoria Finch Cullen after her mother.

We then started our journey back home; both of us smiling brightly the whole way. I let Jasper carry our baby he held her protectively but gently. He loved her already and so did I. We arrived home within the next couple of hours our newborn child wiggling in Jazz's arms.

Skipping up the porch steps I raised my chin and called "Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob? I'm sure you're all here because I don't see Emmett or Rosalie." I was just barely getting used to including Jacob's name when I came home.

"Jazz and I are home! We brought a surprise." My voice barely escaped shaking but after a calming wave from my husband I regained my courage and stepped inside awaiting their reaction. My shoulders tight, I had seen three different reactions from them and feared the worst.


	3. Chapter3: Arguments and Adjustments

WOMI Chapter2: Arguments and Adjustments

*Alive POV*

I swallowed and waited impatiently as the silence settled in, all twelve eyes locked on us and Violet. "Well?" Jasper demanded after nearly three minutes his eyes wild as he took in all of their emotions.

"Alice, Jasper this is so sudden. You run off with no warning and come back with a child." Carlisle finally broke the silence his voice thick with worry.

"We're so sorry Carlisle that we sprung her at you all like this." I sighed ducking my head in shame, my shoulders tilting forward as well.

"Alice it's alright-" Carlisle began but a keening screech interrupted him.

"It is NOT in any way okay!" She gets to have a baby and I don't? How dare you Alice! How dare you! My own sister betrayed me!" Rosalie screeched at him baring her teeth snarls ripping from her chest. I'd seen this coming.

I snarled back just as loudly, seething at Rosalie and her nerve to even yell at me like that. Clutching my baby close I backed away as Rosalie stepped toward us her hands curved claws at her sides. "ENOUGH!" Carlisle snapped his voice lashing out as he blurred between us shoving Rosalie back into Emmett's arms.

I cringed and automatically backed up a few more paces, it took a lot to get Carlisle pissed off. Jasper moved to stand protectively in front of me eyeing Carlisle warily. "J-Just take the child to your room and keep away from Rosalie." Carlisle mumbled through gritted teeth running a hand through his pale blonde hair, Esme clung to his arm her presence always calmed him.

I nodded and walked up the stairs to Jazz and I's room my eyes alit with sadness. I didn't like seeing my family so angry especially because of me. Snapping out of my daze I smiled at Jasper thankful for his wave of calmness. "Thanks Jazzy it helps." I murmured handing our child to him.

*Carlisle POV*

Carlisle sighed aggravated and took Esme's hand pulling her toward the trees. "Let's go." He breathed slowly as they walked trying to calm down.

They moved swiftly through the trees his hand twined with Esme's, sighing softly he stared at his wife shoulders relaxing slightly as her soothing tone reached out to him. "Carlisle it will be fine we just have to make some adjustments." She murmured stroking his cheek.

Rubbing his temples he growled under his breath slightly. "Sick of their bickering..the child has to stay but no more squabbling." He stated in a firm voice golden eyes darkening slightly.


End file.
